d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2013
in the Kukuk's house.]] "Christmas 2013" is the fifty-second episode of Danville 2nd Ward Young Men, and aired December 21, 2013. Dates: December 18, 2013 December 21, 2013 Preceded By: Food Drive 2013 Followed By: New Years 2013/2014 Synopsis This episode follows some of the things the Young Men did around Christmastime. The episode starts on December 18. Several youth are split into groups and go caroling to senior people in the ward. John Wright, Travis Neal, and Nate Anderson are in one group. They go to Sister Finch's house and carol there. Afterwards, they go to the Kukuk's house for an after-party. On the way, they pass a cop. John Wright says that that same cop was there that morning. They get to the Kukuk's house, and Chad Hales gathers everyone into the living room. He has someone from each group tell what they did. Dallin Bruschke, who was in Group 1, tells how they went to the Fritz's house and sang songs to them and talked to them. Nathan Wright mentions how Sister Fritz went to Antarctica, and that she has a wooden penguin, and a fluffy dog. Megan Spencer tells how Group 2 went to Sister Finch's house. Breann Bruschke tells a story she told them about a prank her brothers played on Christmas. Christian Hair explains Group 3's escapade. They first went to two houses and successfully carolled there. They then tried to go to Brother Farr's house, but he wasn't there. A lady did want them to sing to them there though, and she was "jumping around" and stuff. They then chose a random house, and apparently they woke up the people's baby. , John Wright, and Jaren Garff at the ward Christmas party.]] On December 21, some of the Young Men go to the ward Christmas party at the Church Building. Keola Quereto and Travis find a baby Jesus on the stage and mention that it's the "creepiest baby Jesus ever". Jaren Garff and Travis get some of the various baked goods at the party. Paul Kukuk massages John and Jaren at their table. John Quereto, Steve Farrell, and Taylor Jackson sing "Jingle Bells" with helium balloons. and Jeremy Glenn at the ward Christmas party.]] People In This Episode * John Wright * Travis Neal * Jaren Garff * Christian Hair * Jeremy Glenn * Keola Quereto * Matthew Lowe * Dallin Bruschke * Nathan Wright * Cole Edgren * Ben Hales * Nate Brown * Chad Hales * Nate Anderson * Paul Kukuk * Brent Spencer * Steve Farrell * John Quereto * Taylor Jackson * Lyndsay Earl * Megan Spencer * Ally Kukuk * Breann Bruschke * Melinda "Fij" Farrell Locations * The Church Building, Danville, California * Crow Canyon Country Club, Danville, California * The Kukuk's House, Danville, California Trivia * Second "Christmas" episode. * Seventh Holiday episode. * Just like "Christmas 2010", this episode starts with some youth carolling to various people, and shows the ward Christmas party. * Instead of the traditional "The End." title at the end, there is a title reading "Merry Christmas". Featured Music * "Silver Bells" by Tony Bennett Category:Episodes